Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 517 - Wolfie Speaks
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 517 - Wolfie Speaks is the five-hundred seventeenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview Dates and Sands Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole at Wolfie's bark, and Wolfie just keeps barking excessively, cutting Kurt off many times as they head west. the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $6,542.64. Question: Why don't you ever stop to let me go potty? I bark you just keep on walking? Wolfie keeps barking at Kurt as his question is asked, and Kurt says he assumes he goes to the bathroom in bodies of water. What's Kurt's Medical Condition? Segment After a yawn, Kurt says he had a moment of vertigo yesterday. He wonders if it was all the racing he recorded, or maybe his set-up isn't ergonomic. This is tied into his sleep paralysis and deja vu, and says that he mentions it to his doctor but they tell him to stretch more. The weird pain happened a few days ago, and it also coincided with push-ups. Kurt is unsure if he would buy a DX Racer chair as he feels his 'space chair' is way better. He mentions some space chair fan art he saw, and saw a DiRT Rally fan-art. Question: I have been using a mocha pot for my coffee, is that an acceptable form of coffee-preparation device for your coffee snob? Thinking about what that is, Kurt is unsure how it works. Kurt thinks it will be fine, and also mentions the 'ChemX' he bought and promptly broke. A Creeper follows him, but walks right into a giant pit, amusing Kurt. Question: How does one stop soy milk from clotting in their coffee, not that you would probably know this, but might as well ask anyway Kurt has no idea, and adding soy milk is not very coffee hipster. Question: What do you predict will happen first, you reaching the Far Lands or the Cubs winning the World Series? As a White Sox fan, Kurt chooses the Far Lands. Question: Have you considered adding an 'and awakened' coffee mug to your Spreadshirt story, maybe have a Far Lands or Bust bed or Elevated Hidey Hole on it? There is no demand right now for any Far Lands or Bust products, and there might be a refresh happening soon. Question: I recall from one of your older videos that you mentioned you bought a Steel-Case Leap, as I am looking for a new office chair myself, I'm wondering how well that char has held up for you, and if you have any recommendations. Also, are you still into those fancy-dancy hipster coffees? Amazed at how the question is about what Kurt was already talking about, Kurt mentions how now he orders coffee from Portland. The Steel-Case Leap chair has been doing great for Kurt, it took a while to dial in the perfect set-up. Question: What is your favorite character from The Simpsons? He says he's been watching a few old Simpsons recently, and says Homer is a default option. Lenny is funny, Kurt also likes Gill the salesman. His favorite guest character would have to be Hank Scorpio. The 'Cherry Bobbins' episode's ending is one of Kurt's favorites. Trivia * The end slate links to ORBITOR - Slick Orbital Momentum Space Game (Early Access) and Let's Drive: Phoenix South Mountain Park